The majority of end-users of electronic equipment with telecommunication capabilities typically are connected to a communication network that can permit the exchange of digital content with other equipment. Such an exchange has become an integral part of the professional and/or personal activities of the end-users that consume such content. Thus, connectivity to networked sources of information, such as the Internet, has become a nearly ubiquitous necessity in the daily endeavors of most end-users. In response to such reliance on networked information, communication carriers have strived to expand telecommunication infrastructures and develop telecommunication protocols directed to maintaining fast and reliable access to digital content via communication networks. As a result, public Wi-Fi networks have been deployed in several public spaces. Yet, Wi-Fi networks typically have a footprint predominantly distributed around commercial spaces with public access, such as airports, restaurants, coffee shops, and the like, or historically public spaces, such as libraries, city parks and recreation centers, and the like. In view of such a deployment footprint, most end-users of network digital content tend to seek access to free-of-charge Wi-Fi network(s), with the ensuing nearly constant search for a commercial facility (e.g., a Starbucks coffee shop or a McDonald's restaurant) or other type of confined space with Wi-Fi service coverage. Behaviors associated with free-of-charge access to connectivity to a communication network with wide-area access can be disruptive operationally and/or commercially to the end-user that seeks such access and/or to an administrator (e.g., an owner or lessee) of a confined space in which the communication network is deployed.